IDENTITY
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Almost a week past since the whole KIRA case was put to rest along with Light Yagami's body, what happens now? What if Matt hadn't died? And what if Mello was already dead? Would Matt have known? Rated M to be safe. Major AU. Contains mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote nor the characters, and hardly this idea. Thank you.

So, here I am once again. Miss me? Me too. XD Anyways.. IDENTITY was written by myself yes but, let me tell you now.. I didn't come up with this idea itself.  
My friend ginniirox did, and asked me to write it for her, so I did. So thank her for the idea, because I didn't come up with it. I just wrote it down through my eyes I guess you could say.  
Either way, I'm giving her credit since it was HER idea. Also, go read her actual fics! She's an amazing writter and highly talented! Go forth and read her fics! (After reading this hehe)

IDENTITY: Chapter One.

"It's been five days after "Kira" Was found dead, now known to be the teenage son of the chief detective of the case, Light Yagami. "

Was heard on the television in the room. Near played with the lock of his hair as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "When do you think he'll wake?" He asked in his usual monotone voice, his empty eyes now laid on the older male across the room. "The doctors said he could wake up any day now.. But.." The older male trailed off as he played with his toes while sitting in his unique sitting position in the chair, his slightly longish black hair covering his eyes as he kept his head down.

"They also said he could never wake up.. It depends on his will power.. Since he lived this long I have a feeling he'll wake up soon though.." He says as he looked up, his dark eyes now placed on Near across the room, the dark circles under his eyes making him look as if he hasn't slept in days.  
"You're right L.." Near replied, now slowly petting the white bunny plush he had in his lap.

"Matt was pretty strong back in the orphanage"  
L replied, standing up slowly and walked over to Matt's bed side, now looking at the red head as his breathing stayed calm, as if he was only sleeping.  
Matt's breathing started quickening as he stirred a little, and L and Near's eyes both widened. "Call the doctor Near.. I think he's waking up.." L says as he tilted his head to the side, now placing his thumb to his lips and bit the tip lightly.

"M-M-..Mel.. Mello..?" Was asked quietly, Matt's voice kind of cracking from the lack of use. Matt opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times from the blinding light coming from the windows in the room.  
"Where.. where am I?" He asked as he looked up, blinking once again at seeing L and Near by his bed. "Near? L? What's.. going on?" He asked softly, his voice starting to regain its strength.

"Matt? It's nice to hear your voice again.." Near said in his monotonous voice. "But why did you ask for Mello"  
Near asked as he slowly stood up, reaching up and pressing the button to call the doctor now. "Because.. Isn't he here? Didn't he make it too?" Matt asked as he sat up slowly and pulled out the IV's from his arm, ignoring the horrible pain that came from doing so.

"Matt please relax..." L cooley said as he carefully laid Matt back down. "Where's Mell's?" Matt asked, ignoring L's plead for him to relax.  
"Matt.. Mello isn't with us.. Remember?" Near stated plainly, looking at Matt almost confusingly. "No wait.. What? Where's.. Mello and.. Where the hell am I?" Matt asked as he sat up again, looking between Near and L.

"Matt.. Mello died some time ago. Don't you remember? Mello killed himself when he was eleven.. Apparently it was because he was always second"  
Near said, not having any emotion as he said it, his eyes now resting on the blood dripping from Matt's arms. "NO! That's not true he was just with me!  
Like just days ago I know it!! You're lying to me why are you lying to me like this!? Mells! Mells where are you this isn't funny Mells!"

Matt yelled as he stood up quickly, pulling the blankets off himself as he did so. "Matt!?" The doctor explained as he rushed into the room. "Matt please calm down!  
You need to relax, lay down please!" He said as he went over and started to try and lay Matt down, but Matt didn't want to hear it as he pushed the doctor away and headed to the door. "No where's Mello I need to talk to him I know he needs my help!!" Matt says as he tried getting past the male nurses.

"Let me go!!" Matt yelled as he struggled against the nurses, now struggling on the bed as they got him onto it. "L, Near please help me! Please I need to see Mells please! Why are you doing this to me!?"

He begged, looking at L now, his eyes full of pain from the thought of everyone holding him back from Mello. He thrashed his head around as he started kicking the nurses off of himself, trying his hardest to get away from them and go find Mello now, tears coming to his eyes now. "Let me go dammit lemme out of here you assholes!"

He screamed out as he shut his eyes tightly, struggling even harder now. Matt groaned and looked over at the doctor, his eyes widening at seeing a needle being injected into his arm. "No wai-.." Matt trailed off, his eyes closing slowly as he finally went limp against the nurses, Near was now standing by L, holding his white bunny plush closely now. L's eyes was slightly wide at the whole scene, shaking his head he walks out of the room slowly, his thumb never leaving his lips. 'Matt.  
How did you forget that Mello has been dead for years now?' L thought curiously to himself, now walking out of the hospital slowly after gesturing for Watari to follow him.

&&&&&&&Days Later!

Near let a silent sigh leave his throat as he continues to play with his robot, occasionally making bleeping noises to further make his toy seemingly real.  
Matt stirred in his sleep as his breathing became almost labored, sweat starting to roll down his forehead. "M-Mells.. where.. Mells where are.. you.."

Matt mumbled, his breathing becoming more labored now as he started to thrash around in his bed. Near looked up at the bed and tilted his head to the side. "Matt?" The albino boy asked as he slowly stood, holding his toy robot still as he slowly walked over to the bedside. "Matt.. Wake up Matt you're having a nightmare"  
Near said, reaching up and shaking Matt's shoulder gently now. 'He must be dreaming about Mello again..' He thought as he continued shaking Matt's shoulder.

Matt shouted out Mello's name as he sat up quickly in the bed, panting lightly. Near jumped back at the sudden outburst, gripping his robot tightly now.  
"M-Mells?" He asked softly, reaching up with his hand to wipe the sweat off. "Near?" He asked as he slowly looked down at the little albino in the room.  
"Matt.. please calm down.. Mello isn't here.." He stated, looking at the red head with curiosity in his eyes. "Then where IS Mello huh?" Matt snapped, feeling pissed at everyone keeping him from Mello. "And where's L now?" Matt asked as he slowly looked around the room, now realizing the tall thin male was gone.

"L left a few days ago Matt.. and Mello is dead." He said in his monotonous voice, his eyes showing no emotions once again. Matt shook his head in disbelief and looked down at the bed,  
his fists clenched tightly at the thought. "When!?" He demanded as he glared at the innocent albino, wanting the answers to Mello's apparent death.  
"He died years ago Matt.. Back before we left Whammy's.. Don't you remember that day? When we found him in the play room. His wrists slit and a suicide note written in his own blood?

Matt how could you forget? You were devastated.. I remember.. you stopped eating for days then-" "SHUT UP!!!" Matt cut Near off as he slammed his fists on the bed. "You're lying Mells was with me all this time why don't you fuckin' believe me?!" He yelled, ripping out the IV's from his arms yet again and jumped from the bed, then he ran to the bathroom as he felt himself get instantly sick at the very thought of that.

TBC!

Hahaha, so there it was folks, chapter one of IDENTITY. Leave me a review so I know how it was. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own DeathNote nor the characters or uh hm yeah the basic idea of the fic. lol

Yeah so I'm back, again with this ficcy on which my friend ginniirox asked me to write. Again, I give her credit for the most part, her idea and whatnot. Plus, you SHALL go read her fics after reading this! HA! If not, I'll hunt you down, and er.. BURN ALL YOUR MANGA! HA! ... Jk^^ Enjoy the fic please and read ginniirox's fics.

IDENTITY: Chapter two.

Near blinked as he slowly turned around, his eyes now placed on the bathroom doorway. 'Why wont he remember? Does he have amnesia?' The young boy thought, now slowly waling to the door and let his eyes peered into the bathroom, now laying on the red head hunched over the toilet, the groaning sound coming from him causing the little boy to cringe. "Matt are you alright?" Near asked bluntly as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom, his robot still in hand.

Matt only groaned once again as he got sick again. He reached up and gripped his stomach tightly as he finally finished, then reached over and pulled down one of the towels, wiping the saliva off his lips roughly. "How do you think I feel!? I'm getting friggin' sick dammit!" Matt snapped back at the boy.  
Near didn't even flinch at the obviously pissed red head, his fingers finding they're way to a lock of his hair, now twirling it around between them.

'I know they're lying to me Mells.. we were just together! God what's going on here!?' Matt thought franticly as he racked his brain for ideas. He stood slowly from the floor and walked over to the mirror, his eyes looking into the sink before he slowly looked up into the mirror, his eyes widening at the site that lay in front of himself. 'What...?' He thought, reaching up and slowly running his fingers through his hair that was now shoulder length and well groomed, his usual goggles was were now gone and his clothes with the stripes and vest was gone and all he had on was a hospital gown, and Matt could only feel the tears build at the scars and burns that covered the left half of his body.

"No what.. Where did these.. Scars come from?" Matt asked quietly, his voice cracking as he let the tears flow down his cheeks. "Matt.. don't you remember the explosion? Matt you were seriously injured.. Perhaps that's why you can't remember Mello's death?" Near said as he walked to stand next to Matt now, now looking up at the red head.

"Yeah but.. that was Mell who got hurt.. I wasn't there to help him in time and he got hurt.. I.. I shouldn't.. Mells where is he I really need to talk to him!" Matt pleaded as he looked down at the albino and reached down, grabbing the young boys robot from him and tossing it across the room, hearing a crack as it hit the wall.

Near flinched finally at Matt's tantrum and shook his head. "Matt.. that was my favorite robot.. Please settle down.." He said bluntly, twitching at the thought of his robot being broken. "I don't friggn' care about your dumb toy Near I want Mells! Mello was here with me just days ago I know he was don't tell me otherwise!"

Matt shouted, falling to his knees in the bathroom now as he reached up and harshly pulled at his hair. "Dammit this isn't right I know he was here Near I know he was!! Why are you lying to me like this!? Is it because Mello threatened you?! Because this isn't funny!!" Matt yet again shouted as he let the tears continue to flow from his eyes, the pain from the idea of Mello being gone tearing him up inside.

"Matt.. Mello didn't threaten me.. You did Matt.. Do you not remember holding a gun to me and the other agents?" Near asked as he continued to twirl the lock of hair between his fingers, his eyes empty as ever.  
"I.. did all that? NO! It was Mello who did all that he told me everything he did! I didn't do anything like that dammit stop saying it Near!!" Matt snapped at the boy, glaring up at him now, even though his vision was blurry from the tears that continued to flow out.

Near sighed and shook his head, looking at the red head still. "Matt.. Perhaps you need to rest.. You're arms are bleeding anyways.." Near stated as he pointed to the blood dripping from the red heads arms. Matt looked down at his arms and finally noticed they were covered in blood, his face loosing the blood from it rapidly as he went pale from the red liquid dripping from his arms. "I.. I need to talk to Mello.. Near please.. will you at least go get him for me? I don't find this joke funny at all.."

Matt says as he looked back at the albino, now standing slowly. "Matt I.. fine." Near said, wanting to get Matt into bed. 'Matt'  
Matt nodded slowly and looked away from Near, walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge, looking down at the floor, reaching up and wiping the tears away harshly. 'Mello.. I miss you.. why aren't you here with me? You.. would always be with me when I was sick.. Why aren't you here now?' Matt thought almost sadly, wishing Mello would just come. 'Wait.. maybe.. maybe Mells is on a job already!? That's it, it has to be it! Mells is on a job so he can pay for the medical bills! Mells.. you're still thinking of me aren't you?'

Matt thought to himself as he grinned that ever famous toothy-grin of his. Near looked over at the red head and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. 'What's he thinking?' Near thought, blinking a couple times. "I don't know why you're keeping Mello from me but I know why he isn't here! He's out on a job to pay for the medical bills! Near why didn't you just tell me?!" Matt asked urgently, snapping his head up to glare at the little boy across the room. Near shook his head and sighed slowly walked over to the chair next to the bed, looking up at Matt as he sat down in the chair, letting go of the lock of his hair.

"Matt just rest.." Near said in a soothingly and almost caring tone, looking up at Matt almost concerned now. Matt huffed and nodded, even though he wanted to stay awake and see Mello get back he knew he was getting tired.  
"Fine.. I'll rest.. But wake me up when Mell's gets here.." Matt said bluntly, now laying down on the bed and covered up, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes now as he tried to stay awake, failing at it though as he soon let his eyes droop close as the darkness once again surrounds him.

&&&&&&&&&&Late that Night!! X3

Matt sat up slowly at the sound of the door opening slowly, reaching up and rubbing his eyes slowly. "M-Mells?" Matt asked quietly, yawning loudly as he laid back down, his eyes fixed on the doorway, his toothy-grin showing once again.  
"Mello.. I'm really tired.. What time is it?" Matt asked, looking at the blonde silhouette. "Mells you're quiet today.. Did the job not go so well? Usually you're always talking after a job.." Matt said, looking at his blonde.

He smiled weakly as he felt something come into contact with his hand. He held it up and looked at in the moonlight, smiling still. "My.. Goggles.. Mells you didn't have to get these for me.." Matt said, smiling weakly at his Mello once again.  
Matt put the goggles around his neck and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted still. "You'll be here when I wake up again right Mello?" Matt asked, looking to Mello with a hopeful look in his eyes. Matt seemed to only smile as he seen the blonde nod after taking out a chocolate bar, unwrapping it and taking a huge bite, making a loud cracking sound.

&&&&&&&&&&Next Day now! (Ya gotta love me for doing this right? LOL!)

Matt groaned at the bright light shining into the hospital room from the sun light of the next day. "Matt?" He heard his name called, nodding slightly as he opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to wake up. "Mells?" Matt replied as he looked over to where the voice came. "Near?"  
Matt asked confused as he sat up slowly. "It's about time you woke up." Near said, now playing with a shiny new robot.

TBC!

There it was! Chappie 2! Woot! Hope you liked. Drop me a review and whatnot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Woot! Don't own Death Note or characters! Woot! Barely own the idea! XD Thanks..

Soooooo here's the 3rd chappie. Again, thank ginniirox. It was her idea for me to write this. Also, go read ALL of her fics and leave reviews! She's awesome! You'll love her work of arts! x3 (After reading this fic that is) lol

IDENTITY: Chapter Three.

Matt blinked and shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. "Where'd Mello go?" He asks as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Near only shook his head and looked at his toy. "Mello wasn't here Matt. He died. He's no longer among us." Near said bluntly, now letting his eyes roam the room until they reach the red head in the bed. Matt could only shake his head in disbelief. "Near now I know you're lying! Look!" Matt said eagerly like he was a child who had the proof to get another child into trouble, now pointing to his goggles around his neck.

"See!? Mells brought them to me last night! And how could you NOT hear him eating his chocolate last night!?" Matt says as he gripped his goggles. "Matt.. You got up last night and broke into the storage room in the hospital and got out your goggles. I tried stopping you but you pushed me down." Near said, now pulling his pajama bottom leg up, pointing to the band aid with the white bunnies on it on his right knee, a slight twitch above his eye at the thought.

Matt shook his head in protest and glared at the albino in the room. "No I didn't!! Didn't you hear him eating his chocolate!? You had to have he was so loud like he always is!" Matt shouted, looking at the little boy sitting in the chair still. Near could only sigh, pulling his pajama leg back down and looking down at his robot. "Matt.. It was storming last night.." The little albino said in his monotonous voice. "If you don't believe me.. I'm sure I can get the security tape from last night. You'll see who got your goggles. And you can look out the window. Everything is soaked. You heard a loud crack because lightning hit one of the trees by the building. I can take you out there and show you Matt." Near says bluntly as he stood slowly, reaching up and twirling a lock of his hair between his fingers, looking at the red head once again.

Matt's eyes widen dramatically, shaking his head in protest once again. "No you've gotta be lying to me again! Stop.. please stop lying to me.. Mello said he'd be here when I woke up... Maybe he got a call or something.. I.. I don't know.." Matt trailed his words off, now pulling at his hair. "This.. Can't be right Mells brought me my goggles!" Matt says as he closed his eyes tightly. 'Mells why didn't you stay so everyone would believe me?' The red head thought as he continued racking his brain for the answers.

Near looked up at Matt almost sadly as he continued gripping his robot. "Why don't you rest Ma-" "NO! I've rested enough already I want outa here!" Matt cut Near off, looking over to the albino now. "I want to go home! Now! I've been here long enough I have to go look for Mello! I know he needs me!" Matt shouted as he once again jumped from his bed. Near's eyes widen at Matt's sudden outburst as he took a step back. "Matt I doubt the doctors will let you go. You were in a coma for almost a week." Near said, never letting the lock of his hair go.

"I don't care! I'm leaving now!" Matt says as he put his goggles over his eyes, now looking around the room through the red tinted goggles. "I need my clothes." Matt stated as he looked down at his still bleeding arms. "Matt please re-think this. You need to just relax and give yourself time to recover from all of this." Near said, walking over to the red head. "No I'll just go get myself some clothes then." Matt says as he walked over and grabbed the robe from the bathroom door, slipping it on before calmly walking out of the room. Near shook his head as he started following Matt. "Matt.." He says quietly, gripping his robot tighter now. "Matt.. Since you're not going to stay here will you at least go and stay at your apartment?" The little boy asked as he reached up and gripped Matt's sleeve.

Matt stopped and looked down at Near; nodding. "Fine I'll stay.. Mello can find me there anyways.. I need a smoke." The red head stated bluntly, now realizing he hadn't had a smoke in over a week. Near rolled his eyes as he let go of Matt, stopping now as well. "That's not healthy Matt.." Near said, walking away from Matt to deal with Matt's release papers from the hospital. Matt nodded as he watched the albino walk away, now walking himself out of the hospital and slowly ran his fingers through his hair. 'Damn I need a hair cut..' The red head thought, shaking his head as he did.

&&&&&&At the apartment!

A silent sigh escaped the red heads throat as he walked into the a banded building he called home and headed up to the nicest apartment there was. 'I wonder if Mello is there waiting for me?' The red head thought to himself, pondering if he even had a change of clothes now. 'Damn I hope Mell's isn't too pissed at me for being in the hospital for so long..' Matt thought, groaning as he walked into the apartment, not having to worry about having a key to the run down building. Matt looked around the apartment only to be let down after seeing no blonde in sight. "Mello?" The red head called out a couple times, but still no reply from his blonde.

"Dammit.." Matt cursed under his breath, walking into the bedroom of the apartment now. 'I wonder where Mell's is?' He thought curiously as he reached the dresser in the room, a slight chuckle escaping his throat when seeing he had some clothes. He grabbed them up and quickly got changed, feeling relieved to be back in his usual clothes. The red head reached up after getting changed and adjusted his goggles, licking his lips as he ran his hand down his chest. "No cigs huh?"

The red headed goggle one said out loud, feeling up his pockets now. "Damn. Well I guess I should.. Wait!" He says as he rushed over to the bedside, opening the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed, a slight smirk creeping up on the red heads lips. "I knew I had some extras somewhere." He said to himself as he pulled out a box of cigarettes, getting one out swiftly and put the box into his vest pocket, now feeling for a lighter.

"No lighter either?" He asked himself, walking over to the dresser and grabbing the lighter off the top, now putting his cancer stick to his lips and lit it quickly before shoving the lighter into his pants pocket. He inhaled sharply and sighed as he let the smoke surround his senses. "God that feels better.." He said to himself, walking out to the living room. "Hey Mells you want me to get you some chocolate?" Matt called out, sitting down onto the old and torn couch. The red head blinked when he didn't get an answer, now looking down at the floor. 'Oh that's right. He's on a job obviously..' Matt thought, his lips forming into a frown as he did.

&&&&&&&&&Hours later! XP

&&&&&&&Near's POV!

Near looked up at the building where L was staying and let out a silent sigh, gripping his panda bear to his side as he walked into the building; which happens to be quite nice. He walked up to the front desk, and after having to yet again show his FBI ID to the desk attendant; who didn't seem to believe an albino young boy with a teddy bear worked for the FBI, he was given access to L's apartment. He walked to the elevator and went in slowly, looking around before pressing the button to go up, now looking up at the numbers as they rise for each floor they went up.

After reaching L's floor he walked out of the elevator, walking to L's room slowly and once he reached it, he reached up and knocked on it before wrapping both his small arms around his panda teddy bear. He waited for almost three minutes, knocking here and there between time. He sighed once again and reached for the doorknob, opening it slowly and walked in, peering into the room for any signs. "L?" He called out, closing the door behind himself as he was in the rest of the way.

He called out Watari's name then L's again, walking further into the room, then, he stopped with widen eyes. "No.." He whispered, gripping his teddy bear tightly now. The sight that lay before him was, indeed that of Watari's dead body. It was hanging from a rope tied to the ceiling fan in the living room, a noose around his neck, his hands and feet bare, blood dripping in a pool beneath the body, from what looked like puncture wounds all over both his hands and feet. And finally, his eyes were ripped from his skull, both laying in the pool of blood beneath his body..

TBC!

Hahaha you're gonna have to wait til you read the next chapter to know what happens! lol Leave a review and whatnot.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oi.. Doesn't anyone understand I do NOT own Death Note or the characters or!!! The basic idea of this fic.

Heh, here it is chapter 4. You remember? I was asked to write this by my friend ginniirox. And, so I complied and did so! LOL Now, enoy the fic! And after which so, go read ginniirox's fics! They're all awesome so enjoy them!!

IDENTITY: Chapter four.

Near slowly walked around the blood, to the bedroom, where the light was on, he walked in and looked around, his eyes widening once again. "L!" He called out, almost tripping over his own feet as he rushed to the bedside, where L's lifeless body was laying. "L no you.. what.." Near says quietly, reaching to feel L's hand, though he only pulled his hand back from the coldness. 'His body.. I've seen this.. He's.. Been frozen.. And.. For some time now.. But how? How could he be frozen for so long? And.. when I just seen him?' Near thought, shaking his head slightly as he looked away from the body, biting his lip lightly, then, his eyes laid on the huge mirror sliding door to the closet in the bedroom.

Near then let out a small gasp when he read the writing, that was written in what looked like blood; which said: "Welcome to my game.. My name, is Beyond Birthday, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Ryazuki Lawliet's twin brother.. And I'm back.."

Near felt his heart skip a beat, gripping the teddy bear even tighter, if that was even possible. "L.. I'll make sure to.. catch him.. for you L.. I'll avenge you.. I swear it.." The little albino says to himself, now realizing that the one with him in Matt's room was indeed B. He pulled out his small cell phone and dialed 911, planning on working on this case until it's solved and B's behind bars..

&&&&&&&&&&&&Back to MATTY!!!! X33

Matt stared blankly at the TV screen as he leaned back against the couch, pressing the buttons to the Xbox 360 controller rapidly and swiftly. 'Wonder when Mello will be home?' He thought, fighting a few lesser beings on his game. He paused his game and looked to the door at hearing soft foot steps. 'Mells? No.. he isn't that quiet when he walks.. who s here? A junky?' Matt thought to himself, standing slowly after setting his controller down. "Mello?" He asked out loud, walking to the door as he pulled out the cigarette from his lips, dropping it to the floor and putting it out with his foot before he slowly walked to the door, his fingers twitching with anticipation and anxiety; he slowly reaches to the doorknob but stopped in his steps, his breath not yet leaving his lunges as he seen the doorknob slowly move, the door now creaking open slowly, Matt ready to tackle anyone whom steps inside as he chewed his lower lip.

"Matt-kun?" Was heard from the opposite side of the door before it was opened the rest of the way, Matt breathing finally as he recognized the voice who called his name. "L.. It's only you.." He says before he gave L his infamous toothy-grin. "Matt you seem tense." L replied, slowly walking into the apartment with the red head, his thumb finding its way to his mouth. "Matt-kun.. You still believe Mello is alive and well don't you?" L asked almost smugly, his eyes narrowing at the red head. Matt only narrowed his eyes back through his goggles, looking at the older male in the room. "So you're against me too? Get out! Mello IS alive!" The red head shouted out, his fists clenched tightly as if he was going to punch L right in the face.

L only tilted his head to the side, looking at the red head with obvious curiosity in his eyes. "That answers my question. Matt, let me show you something." L said coolly, slowly walking over to the TV in the room, now placing the tape he was holding with his free hand into the VCR. "Please sit down Matt-kun." L said, gesturing for the red head to sit down, now sitting himself down on the couch in his usual sitting position, holding the TV clicker with his right hand, his eyes resting on Matt.

Matt huffed and looked at L, nodding though even if he was silently protesting. "Matt-kun how did you get those scars?" L asked, his eyes roaming the left half of Matt's body. "I.. don't remember.." Matt replied, sitting down beside L on the couch as he rubbed his thumb lightly across his left cheek. 'Why can't I remember getting this?' The red head thought once again, his eyes closing slowly now. "Are you ready to watch your movie?" L asked, turning the tape on, his eyes now plastered to the TV.

Matt snapped out of his daze and looked directly at the TV, his eyes wide now. "What do you mean by, my movie?" Matt asked, almost glaring at the TV. 'What is this?' He thought, rolling his eyes as he looked at L. L only glanced at the fuming red head before looking back at the TV screen, his thumb never leaving his lips. Matt huffed once again and looked at the TV, his eyes widening at the sight. 'This is.. the hospital.. My room at that..' He thought, his eyes fixed directly on the screen now.

&&&Few Minutes later&

Matt leaned back into the couch, his eyes widened and a sick feeling coming over him slowly. 'No this.. it has to be a fake.. I know Mello was there.. I know he was..' He thought, rubbing his cheek with his hand now. L flipped the TV off and looked at the red head sitting next to him, curiosity still in his eyes. "Do you still not believe Matt-kun?" L asked, picking up the yellow envelope he brought with himself with the tape. "If you don't believe me, look for yourself." L said bluntly, opening the envelope and pulling out it's contents. Matt frowned and looked over to L, his eyes almost pleading the detective to not show him anything anymore. L didn't bother complying as he handed Matt a few papers, showing Mello's death.

"If you look here, it says Mello's death at Whammy s was indeed a suicide, and that he was eleven. Matt-kun, this is also his death certificate." L says as he held up the death certificate. "Do you believe me now Matt?" He asked smugly, his eyes once again narrowed at the red head. Matt could only look at the papers blankly, not wanting to believe this. "If you still persist on not believing me go look it up on the internet. Google Mello's name, his true name and you'll find he died at the young age of eleven and by his own hand."

L said, reaching over and pulling the papers back, slipping them into the envelope once again, then set it aside and looked back at the red head, waiting for a reply from him. "Mello.. No I.. You're still lying I KNOW he was there with me! We were after Kira for Christ's sake! L you know he was working with me! L why don't you remember that please!" Matt shouted, now gripping L's collar tightly and pushed him down onto the couch, his teeth barred at the older male like a rabid dog with rabies. "You're correct. I don't remember. Because.." L trailed off, lifting his hips and arching off the couch; tilting his head to the side at the feeling of his clothed member crossing paths with Matt's. "I'm not L.." He says as his lips creep into a smug smirk.

Matt's eyes widen as he let go of the male, looking down at him with disbelief. "Wait no.. You are L of course you are.." Matt said, looking at the older male still. "You're wrong.. L died during the Kira case. My name is Beyond Birthday, but you may refer me as B." He said, slowly grinding his hips into the red heads, his body cringing at the new feeling. "No one remembers me, so after finding out my twin brother L foolishly let himself be caught by 'Kira', I, B, took his place without anyone noticing." B says as he reached up and ran his fingers through Matt's hair.

"I've been watching you for sometime now Mail.. You believed your precious Miheal Keehl was still alive.. How is that possible? I asked myself.. My answer was.. your mind works much differently than your average hacker." B stated, twining his fingers into Matt's red hair. "What!? You.. you who are you!?" Matt gasped out as he quickly pulled away from B after snapping out of his daze from the pleasure coursing through his lower half. B only laid back down and sat up on the couch, looking at the red head with his head cocked to the side. "Why did you pull away Matt-kun?" B asked in a almost innocent voice, placing his thumb to his lips once again.

Matt shook his head and stood quickly as he reached up and gripped his hair tightly. 'No no no no no no! Mello!? I know you were there with me I know it!' Matt mentally fought with himself, falling to his knees in the middle of the living room as he did. B only stood slowly and crept over to Matt, kneeling down beside the troubled red head. "Matt.. You've been mentally putting Miheal there with you all this time. I wonder.. You've completely forgotten his death. Perhaps you only pushed aside the memory and decided to protest against the very idea and keep walking in this world as if he was there all along.." B says in a cool tone, leaning over to the red heads ear and nipped at it gently. Matt only gasped at this and fell backwards, looking at B with widen eyes. "Get away from me! I don't know you!"

Matt screamed, rolling over to his stomach and scattering to his feet; now making a break for it to the door but only to trip over his own feet, not yet used to running after being in a coma for almost a week. B slowly got to all four and walked over to Matt like a cat hunting a mouse, looking at the red head with curiosity still, now sitting down onto Matt's backside, leaning down to his neck and kissed it softly. "Matt-kun I know it's hard to believe but it is true. But do not fret, for I B shall take you in. I do not need a hacker but.." The older male trailed off as he licked a trail up Matt's neck to his ear, biting it.

TBC!

Heh, well this should be fun huh? Hope everyones liking this so far. Anyways, leave a review, well you know the drill right? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do NOT own DEATH note OR the CHARACTERS or EVEN the BASIC idea ISN'T really MINE! XD Mwhahahahahaha!!!!.....

Soooooo hope people is enjoying this.. If not, well damn then... Oh well I didn't write it to please others just to please my friend! Which, this fic was her idea, as you may know by now. :D Now, go and read this, then, read ALLLLLLLLLLL her fics!!

IDENTITY: Chapter five.

Matt closed his eyes tightly as he felt the tears building in his eyes. "NO I.. I don't believe you Mello IS still alive you freak get off me!" Matt shouted as he rolled over, causing himself to roll on top of B, his eyes widening at his actions. B could only smile the creepiest smile, arching his back slowly into Matt now. "You poor thing.. You lost your parents at a young age did you not? Then, forced to move into an orphanage, to loose your only friend there, Miheal." B stated as he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, making sure to have a tight grip around the red heads neck.

Matt tensed at the feeling and looked away, not bothering to try and fight back anymore. 'Is he right? Has.. Mello been gone all this time? No I.. He.. Mello what s going on..?' Matt thought depressingly, letting a couple tears escape his eyes as he did. B only kissed Matt's cheek lovingly as he ran his hand through Matt's hair, gripping it. "You need a hair cut.. Shall I give you one Matt-kun?" He asked smugly; thrusting his hips into Matt's roughly. Matt bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. "Why are you here? What.. What do you want with me?" Matt asked, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks now, the realization of Mello's death finally kicking in. "I've been very bored and.. I want a dog. I want a pet.." B said smugly, smirking at the red head now. "What!?" Matt snapped as he looked down at B with fire in his eyes.

B let out a soft chuckle and once again thrusted his hips into Matt's, grinding his hips into his as he let out a light moan now, his shaft hardening with the pleasure. "You heard me Matt kun.. That s what you are is, it not? A dog to Mello?" B asked, gripping at Matt's hair tightly still. "Since you're realizing you have no master I'll take the place of him for you. Aren't I generous? I'll give you a place to live, keep you well feed, groomed, and of course pay for your habits." B said, referring to Matt's addiction to smoking and video games, now twisting his hips against Matt's; groaning lightly at the feeling of Matt's member brushing against his own. "You.. Who do you think you are?!" Matt yelled, summoning up enough strength to pull away from B, getting to his feet he scrambles to the bedroom and slams the door, screaming out Mello's name now as he slowly slid down the door and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them now.

"Mello please come home please tell me this isn't true please! Mello.. Did I upset you? Could I not make you happy enough? God why.. I want you so badly.. is what B saying true? Why? Why did you kill yourself? Because you were second? Mells you were always first in my eyes.. Why couldn't you have seen that?" The now severely saddened red head said to himself as his depression grew inside him.

B let out a snort and stood swiftly, looking at the bedroom door now. "Matt-kun there s no way out of that room.. There are bars on all the windows.. Why hide? You know this is the only life you're going to be given. Otherwise you're just going to die a lonely death in this dump." B stated the obvious, though Matt just wanting to ignore the man in the living room. 'Why? Why me.. What.. Did I do to deserve all this? Is it because I've hacked my way into so many places? Because.. I wasn't a good boy when I was with my parents still? What.. Did I do?' Matt thought, crying out Mello's name loudly afterwards.

Matt only cringed at B's cold words as he tightened his grip around his knees. 'He's right isn't he Mell's? He's... Right.. Do I go and.. Be his pet like he want's or what? Mello.. I... Need help Mell's' Matt thought, closing his eyes tightly in pain from his thoughts. "Matt-kun please come out." B asked, knocking on the bottom of the door lightly with his foot. "What.. Why do you want me huh?" Matt replied, reaching up now with one hand to pull his goggles down around his neck, then harshly wiped away the tears that kept flowing down his cheeks.

B shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side, looking at the door with those dark eyes of his. "Because.. I think it would be fun to have a pet around the house. You'd make the perfect pet for me." B says bluntly, snorting once again. "Open the door Matt-kun I'm getting upset." He growled out threateningly; causing Matt to cringe again. "No I don't think I want to go with you.. I want to stay here and wait for Mello." Matt replied to B, wiping away the tears that persists on flowing. B growled as he nodded slowly, reaching up and resting his hand on the doorknob. "Matt-kun.. You're going to have to open this door sooner or later. Your games are out here." B said, smirking to himself. "Mello is never going to come back to you. He's gone forever Mail.. Just give it up because he'll never come rescue you again. You're a crimal now anyways.. I can give you a safe place to be without any cops to bother us.." B says, his voice once again gentle; his other hand now resting on the door as B keeps waiting for the door to open.

Matt shook his head in protest and stood slowly, the tears coming to a stop finally. "I.. I don't care I'm going to wait! I know Mello is out there and I'll be here waiting when he gets back you just wait!" Matt shouted at the door, glaring harshly at the doorknob now as if it was the one talking to him. B groaned and stepped back from the door, looking at it still. "I'll prove to you Mello isn't going to be back anytime soon." B growled, slamming his fist against the door harshly now. "I'll fucking take you to his grave! Now open this door Matt-kun!" He snapped, clenching his other fist as the anger grows inside him.

Matt flinched at the anger in B's voice; shaking his head slowly now. "I-I.. No.. No I don't trust you!" Matt yelled, clenching his fists so tightly his nails dig into the palm of his hands. He slowly walked backwards until his legs it the edge of the bed, sighing as he slowly sat down onto it. 'What do I do Mello? Miheal.. I miss you.. Is all this true? Are you dead? No I swear you're alive still' The red head thought, looking down at the blood in his hands now. His eyes widen just a little and he rubs his hands lightly. 'Great..' He thought sarcasticly, rolling his eyes after he did.

B growls yet again at the door not opening for him, then rested his thumb on his lips and he walked backwards; his hips swaying as he did. "Matt-kun.. Open the door and I'll take you to his grave.. And if you don't want to go then wont you at least look on your laptop? I know it is in there with you. Go ahead and look. I'll wait out here." B said as he turned and went to the couch, sitting on it, his knees to his chest now. Matt slowly nodded then quickly jumped to his feet, rushing over to the desk in the bedroom and grabbing his laptop, quickly opening it and turning it on as he sat cross legged on the edge of the bed, looking at the laptop screen as it brightens up from turning on.

Matt leaned forward as he quickly started typing away after the computer was started up and running. 'Everyone has to be wrong they have to be!' He thought, nodding as he flicked his tongue to the outside corner of his mouth, looking as if he was trying to beat a boss to a game. He then quickly frowned as he slipped his tongue back into his mouth, running a hand through his hair as he felt tears coming to his eyes, then they poured out from his eyes, not believing the images he seen. 'No.. no NO!' He mentally screamed, tossing the laptop across the room now and didn't even flinch at the sound of it cracking. He rushed out of the bedroom and over to the couch, grabbing B by his collar tightly and brought him to his feet, crying kind of harshly now.

B smirked as he thrusts his hips into Matt's. "Do you believe me now Matt-kun?" He asks smugly, leaning up and sucking at Matt's neck lightly. "Those have to be lies on the internet! The.. the pictures are fakes! Photo shopped! A sick joke that's what they are!" Matt yelled, slapping B across the face with his right hand, his eyes widening afterwards. 'Did I just.. slap him?' He thought, looking at B as B slowly grinned, his eyes widened a little. He chuckled and slowly looked at Matt, a slight crazed look in his eyes. "I knew you'd be fun to have...." B said in a seductive yet almost scary tone. Matt's eyes widen even more at the tone B spoke in and loosened his grip on B's collar. "I-I-I-I-... I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean to I uh.." Matt stuttered, letting go of B now and stepped back slowly.

B smirked and straightened himself up, though his back still slightly hunched over. "So.. Miheal Keehl tought you well did he not? For you to snap like that." B says, slowly walking towards the red head now. "I said I was sorry I.." Matt trailed off, stumbling over his xbox 360 now and falling to the floor, groaning when he hit the floor. "St-stop don't come near me.." Matt asked in a almost frightened tone, looking at B pleadingly now. B snickered as he ran his hand slowly over his own chest, looking down at the red head still as he kneeled down in front of him. "You're going to be my new pet whether you want to or not Matt-kun.. I even have a collar made specially for you." B says before he pulls out a black collar with spikes around it, big holes between each spike and in the front a big ring sticking out for a leash to be attached; perfect for a bondage dog. "And look it can hook to a muzzle if you deside to bad mouth me.." B said, pulling out the attachment that puts a bit to it, where Matt can bite down onto it and keep it attached to the collar until B takes it off.

Matt's eyes widen and he shook his head in protest to this barbaric thing. "No that's.. horrible B!" Matt explained, pushing the collar away from himself. B shook his head slowly and pressed his knee down onto Matt's inner thigh, reaching over now and clipping the collar around Matt's neck and locked it with the key he had for it. "Now now Matt-kun it's perfect for you.. Look?" B said, a devilish grin now plastered across B's face. Matt looked away from the maniac and reached up, gripping at the new collar around his neck. 'I don't want to do this.. I don't like this B.. Mello..'

The red head thought sadly, closing his eyes as tightly as he could now. "Oh Matt-kun.. You're so cute like this.." B said cutely, resting his thumb on his lower lip, tilting his head to the side cutely now. Matt didn't even bother to look at B, his own thoughts starting to tear him up inside. 'Mello really is gone isn't he? I've been.. doing all this stuff and was thinking it was Mello.. now look where I am.. with some maniac who's also L's twin.. And I had.. No idea L was even dead either..' The red head thought to himself as his thoughts continued swirling around his head.

B snorted at being ignored and leaned over more, causing himself to collapse on top of the red head, now kissing his chin lightly. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable than the floor Matt-kun?" He asked, kissing Matt's cheek. Matt yelped quietly and slowly looked at B, his eyes empty now as the tears stopped flowing. 'This is.. my life now isn't it? To be.. his pet.. I don't want this but.. I.. I'm scared of him.. something about him scares me horribly' Matt thought, slowly nodding now. B's eyes almost seem to brighten as Matt nodded, getting up now and pulled the red head to his feet, kissing his shoulder as he ran his hand over Matt's chest, his other hand resting on Matt's left hip.

TBC!

Welp, chapter five there ya go. Enjoy it, it's almost over now. Leave meh a review pwetty pwease! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yup yup still no owning of the series the characters or basic idea!

Here we are once again and finally, the last time. Yeah so it's the last chapter, I know not so long but I ran out of ideas and whatnot. You know who wrote it, (ME), but the person to thank for the name, basic idea and whatnot, would be, (ginniirox) Go enjoy her fics now!

IDENTITY: Chapter six: Last chapter.

Matt once again looked away and backed up to the bed as B continued planting soft kisses on his shoulder, gripping B's white t-shirt now as he fell back on the bed, bringing B on top of himself as he did. "You'll never let me go even if I said no would you? You're that kind of person who.. Doesn't take no as an answer.." Matt stated, his eyes averted from the older male. B nodded in agreement to Matt's statement and kissed the red heads lower lip, nipping at it lightly afterwards. "Hmm.. You're correct Matt-kun. Your desision is very wise." B says, now sitting up on Matt's hips, grinding his own into the red heads now. Matt let out a small moan, hating the fact he was feeling pleasure from this maniac, his eyes closed tightly now.

B slowly took off his own shirt before taking off Matt's vest, then his shirt and tossed them to the side. "I love your scars Mail.. They're so beautiful.." B says now in a innocent voice, still grinding his hips into Matt's. "God this feels good Matt! You're most.. large feeling.. Let's take a look see shall we?" B says as he slipped his index finger in Matt's pants, pulling them down slowly after he pulled the zipper down with his teeth, looking up at Matt slyly all the while he's doing this. Matt didn't even look down at the older male as he could feel himself getting harder from the tension. 'I'm so sorry Mello.. I failed you didn't I?' Matt thought, sighing heavily as he did.

B finally pulled Matt's pants down then grinned. "Hmm.. So you like briefs huh? I myself prefer boxers.. They're more comfortable.." B says, kissing right above Matt's briefs hem, licking slowly up Matt's stomach, his hands running up Matt's sides slowly now. Matt shuddered and shook his head, his eyes finding they're way to the ceiling as he looked up at it blankly, his eyes empty still. B shifted and slipped Matt's briefs off, tossing them to the floor, his eyes now laying on Matt's shaft. "Hmm.. very night Matt-kun.." He said, leaning down and kissing the tip of Matt's member, looking up at Matt as he did. "You're very tasty Matt.. I bet your cum is just as good.." He said, leaning down and grasping the base of Matt's member tightly, taking in as much as he could and started sucking harshly.

Matt moaned loudly as he tossed his head back, his eyes shut tightly and he gripped the sheets with his hands tightly, his knuckles turning white from gripping it so tight; his back arched off the bed now. "Beyond, my God!" Matt screamed at the top of his lunges. Even if he didn't want it, Matt couldn't help but acknoledge the pleasure coursing through his body like a drug coursing through the vains. B nodded slightly and kept sucking as harshly as he could, his fingers finding they're way to Matt's balls, playing with them with his fingers now, his eyes closing slowly; feeling Matt's shaft slowly swell in his mouth.

He then slipped his tongue into the entrance of Matt's cock, forcing his way as deep as he could get his tongue; Matt screaming in pleasure by this, his eyes shut tightly still. B nodded slightly in aprovel to Matt's screams and ran one of his fingers slowly to Matt's hole, pushing his endex finger into Matt as he keeps sucking Matt off. Matt arched off the bed and screamed out B's name, his body engulfed in pleasure by now as he pushes back on B's finger, moaning loudly from the intense pleasure he felt from it.

Matt then thrashed his head back and forth as he could feel the heat rising rapidly in his lower stomach, screaming out B's name once again as he tossed his head back finally; releasing himself into B's mouth. B pulled his fingers back after letting go of Matt's shaft, sitting up and swallowing Matt's cum, licking his lips afterwards. "Not bad.. sweat.. yet sour.. Matt you're very tasty... Even from my strawberry jam." B says, leaning down and kissing Matt roughly on the lips, his hand running up Matt's chest roughly now as well, clawing Matt's chest as he pulled his hand back down. Matt only groaned and kissed back just as roughly, not being able to ignore the pleasure any longer from the older male.

B slowly pulled back from the kiss and licked Matt's lips, looking down at the red head now. "Shall we get to it then?" B says smugly, pulling his own pants down slowly and tossed them along with his boxers to the side, grabbing Matt's left leg and forcing Matt to rest his leg over his shoulder, now B was sitting between Matt's legs, one over his shoulder. "I hope you're used to this. If not, oh well more screams for me to hear." B says bluntly, his right knee next to Matt's left hip, now intwined with the red head with his own body, thrusting his hips against Matt's ass, causing himself to roughly enter Matt.

Matt's eyes widen in pain and he screamed once again, this time only in pain, now shutting his eyes tightly once again. B let out a moan and leaned down, forcing Matt's leg to be pushed down next to his chest, Matt screaming in pain at this. B kissed the red head roughly and started thrusting his hips against Matt's ass, Matt keeping his backside up off the bed to try and limit the pain he was feeling from this love afair with Beyond Birthday; now this dogs new master. B could feel his shaft swell inside Matt as he quickened his pace, wanting to release himself into the red head now, his tongue slipping between his lips and through Matt's and starts playing with Matt's tongue with his own, groaning into the kiss as he did.

Matt moaned loudly into the kiss now as he started feeling the pleasure taking the place of the pain that coursed through his body, his throbbing member needing release once again. B pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Matt's member, smirking down at him. "Already.. Hard are we?" B asked between pants, nodding in aprovel he kissed Matt roughly once again and ran his hand down from Matt's hip to his shaft, grasping it tightly and started pumping him in time with his own thrusts, gripping Matt's leg that was over his shoulder tightly to keep it up. After B thrusted into Matt only a few more times he tossed his head back and moaned out Matt's real name, cumming deep into Matt as he did, Matt soon following him as he as well came, his ejaculate gushing out to his chest now, panting harshly Matt falls limp under the older male whom also collapses ontop of the red head, panting now as well. "Oh Matt-kun.. You're.. very good at this.." B panted out, his eyes closed; now letting go of Matt's leg and shifting, curling up to the red head after pulling out of him and re-possitioning himself next to Matt.

Matt nodded slightly and looked up at the ceiling tiredly, his eyes only half lidded. 'Mello.. I'm sorry.. Mello..' The red head thought, closing his eyes slowly from exhaustion, his body limp against B's, knowing this was his new life, with his new master..

&&&&&&&Months Later!

"It's now been a week since the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases have begun and the body count of his victims as reached 6 already.."

Was heard on the small TV in the room, B sat with his knees to his chest like he always did in his chair in the living room, looking down at the blood as it spilled out from every orifice of his latest victim. "It seems the poison I mixed up does the trick nicely Matt-kun, don't you agree?" B asked, petting Matt's head as he sat there next to the chair, looking at the mans now lifeless body after watching him suffer for awhile; Matt still wearing his clothes from before, the goggles covering his empty eyes and the collar around his neck still, a chain connected to it that kept Matt chained to the chair B sat in while watching his victims. "Yes.." Matt replied his master in a monotonous voice. B chuckled and nodded. "Yes it does.. Apparently his organs really did melt one by one, of course only attacking the lesser organs. Making my victim feel it while he bleeds to death slowly. Heh, maybe he wouldn't have screamed so much if I hadn't have crushed his hands and feet with a hammer.. Oh well." B says smugly, looking down at his pet now. "Shall we find someone else to play with?"

B asked, running his fingers through Matt's hair slowly. Matt nodded slowly and looked up at his master, sighing silently now. "Yes.." Matt once again replied in that monotonous tone, now looking down at the floor as he slowly reached up and rested his hand on his swollen stomach. "Oh.. Are the twins acting up again hm? Would you like to go lay down Matt-kun? You do need to rest after sitting there for a few hours." B says, now reaching down and taking the chain off of the collar. "Go on and rest. I'll find a new victim." B says, standing up and walking over to the dead body in the room, now starting to drag it away. Matt nodded and slowly stood up, walking slowly to the bedroom B had for the two of them, now walking over to the bed and laid down on it slowly, looking at the bed with his empty eyes before closing them, feeling the twins inside him start to kick as he slowly started falling asleep, waiting for his master to come back from finding another victim..

THE END! X3

YAY! It's done! Leave a review and tell meh how it was! :D


End file.
